theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Emma Barber
Emma Barber was a character on The Bold and the Beautiful. The character was portrayed by Nia Sioux from 2018 to 2019. Emma's introduction Emma, along with Simon, became the two newest interns at Forrester Creations on April 23, 2018. She is brought on to work on the relaunching of the Hope For The Future campaign. Relationship with Xander In April 2018, Emma becomes an intern at the Forrester Creations fashion house and, together with Simon, talks to Erik Forrester about the Hope Logan collection. In June 2018, Emma talks to her uncle Justin about an internship at FC. He also assures that he is still interested in dance. Barber urges her not to mention their kinship to Forrester who don't like him. After parting with Liam Spencer, Hope decides to return to work on his collection. The woman thanks her team for taking over duties temporarily during her absence. Soon Emma suggests to Hope that the models move on the catwalk more dance step. The girl shows her example layout. During the dance, Emma accidentally hits the face of the boy behind her, who loses consciousness. When Xander recovers, Emma apologizes to him. They are both enchanted with each other. Soon, with the help of Xander and Simon, Emma and her friends present to Hope a dance arrangement that could be used by models on the catwalk. The woman is delighted and asks Emma to take care of preparing the choreography for the upcoming show. Meanwhile, Maya catches a girl taking pictures of creations from the HftF collection. When Emma admits that Justin is her uncle, Maya accuses her of espionage for Bill and releases her. The girl explains that she took photos of the projects to use them to work on the choreography. Justin assures Hope that he cares about his relative's career and doesn't use her to harm the company. The woman allows Emma to continue her internship, but requires absolute loyalty from her. Soon, Maya confesses to her father Julius that she is worried about the intimacy of Xander and Emma. The boy, however, defends the girls against his cousin. Emma tries to convince Maya that she has admired Hope for years and would never hurt her. Julius asks his daughter to let the girl prove herself. Xander offers Emma a date. There is a kiss between them. Soon, bodyguard Charlie notices Emma with the phone near the creation. He accuses her of taking photographs and espionage, although the girl assures that she only sent a message. Xander defends Emma again. The girl feels a disappointment when Hope does not give her a definite answer regarding the use of catwalk choreography. In July 2018, Thorne notes that Emma and Maya are disappointed and frustrated with some of Hope's decisions. Meanwhile, she soon informs happy Emma that he will use her choreography during a fashion show. Xander, on the other hand, tells her that he is hiding his British ancestry because he wants to cut himself off from his past. Soon Emma meets British Zoe Buckingham when she pours a drink at her at the Bikini Bar. Meanwhile, Xander tells Emma about parting with the possessive girl in London. Unexpectedly, Emma bumps into Zoe's bikini bar again and asks her about her new boyfriend. When she returns to the company, she discovers that her new friend is Xander's ex-girlfriend, who posted threats against her on the HftF collection site. Zoe admits everything, but assures them that they were just a joke and she wasn't going to hurt her. Under pressure from Zoe, Xander reveals his true origin to everyone. He asks the ex-girlfriend to leave the city when Emma gives up the prosecution. Soon, the HftF show takes place, during which models move along the catwalk with dance steps, and Emma and her partners dance in the breaks between the presentation of the creation. The woman bumps into a model who sprains the ankle and was to present the final creation. Soon, Xander, Thorne, Sally and Emma are shocked when they see Zoe on the catwalk. The audience is delighted with the show and its final performance. Xander strongly protests when Zoe suggests Ridge give her a chance and employ her in a fashion house. However, Forrester advises her to return to Great Britain. In August 2018, Emma can't believe when Thorne hires Zoe as a model in a fashion house and asks him to change her mind. He believes, however, that she should put her personal feelings aside. Emma confronts Zoe and demands that she give up her work as a model. Zoe explains that this is a great opportunity for her, which she does not intend to miss. Meanwhile, Xander reveals to Emma that he comforted Zoe after the death of her cat Harry, whom they adopted together in London. He discovers that the girl demanded the release of Buckingham from FC. Xander interrupts their argument and asks them to come to an agreement. Soon Emma and Xander are attending the wedding of Hope and Liam. In September 2018, Xander surprises Emma by preparing a romantic beach cabin for them. The girl, however, indicates to him that she does not want to hurry and will not go to bed together. In October 2018, Emma is jealous when she notices posing together for Xander and Zoe. The girl confronts them and then confides to her friend Tiffany. He decides to apologize to Xander for his outbreak of jealousy. In November 2018, Xander wants to make an appointment with Emma to celebrate the success of the Intimates collection. However, she makes him understand that she is not ready to go to bed with him and wants to focus on her career and dance, Emma and Xander decide to break up. In December 2018, Emma discovers that Xander and Zoe meet again. He ensures, however, that he wishes them the best. In January 2019, Emma worries about Hope, who is experiencing the death of her daughter, Beth. Soon Emma, Tiffany and Zoe are preparing to perform in a talent show where they are to sing together. In February 2019, Emma welcomes Hope back to work at FC when the HftF collection is restored. In April 2019, Thomas Forrester organizes a meeting with Simon, Emma and Tiffany regarding the organization of work on the HftF collection. Emma and Tiffany are to promote it. Death Emma overheard a discussion between Zoe and Xander regarding the secret. Emma was floored by this information, and after chastising Zoe and Xander for holding it, proceeded to search for Hope, with the intent of telling her about it. After being told about what Emma has heard, Thomas also rushed to find Hope. He asked Pam, who told him that not only did she believe she was in the CEO Office, but that Emma also was searching for her. Emma and Thomas ran into each other inside the office, where Thomas threatened Emma's wellbeing if the secret was revealed. Emma ignored this, chastised Thomas and accused him of stalking Hope, and went to her car to drive to Hope's guest house at the Logan Mansion, where she figured Hope would be. Thomas was in close pursuit. It was very dark and Emma was having trouble seeing because Thomas was following very closely and his headlights were shining so brightly where she was going whilst driving up a cliffside part of Mulholland Drive. Emma was becoming agitated by Thomas who was tailgating her. She got her phone out and was going to send a text message to Hope, stating that she was on her way to tell her something but changed her mind. Thomas gained closer, and bumped the rear end of her car. Emma lost control and drove off the cliffside, into the ravine beneath. The driver of the tailgating vehicle - Thomas - got out of the car and looked on in hatred as Emma died at the scene from her injuries. Whilst meeting with Brooke to discuss Thomas' dangerous obsession with Hope, Bill received a call from Justin, whom was devastated to reveal that Emma had died in a car accident. Bill was shocked, as was Brooke when Bill told her. Thomas drove back to Forrester Creations and revealed to Xander, Zoe, and Flo, that Emma was dead. All were shocked, but Xander was swift to conclude that Thomas was at fault. Thomas did not deny this, but told Xander that if he was not careful about what he said, that he would be next. After discussing amongst themselves, they decided not to reveal this until later when necessary. A memorial service for Emma was held a few days later. Category:Characters Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:African American characters Category:Deceased characters